Terranigma: Return of the Hero
by H Hog
Summary: Takes place after the game has ended. Ark is forced to return to the aid of mankind when a madman works on completing Beruga's work...
1. Re-resurrection of the Hero

CHAPTER ONE: Re-Resurrection of the Hero  
  
It was a rainy night. A small, round pink creature was flying as fast as it could.  
He passed through a thick forest, dodging the snapping jaws of various vicious wolves.  
At last, he reached a bridge. The bridge was broken, but because the creature could fly, he easily passed over it.  
He arrived at Storkolm, a small village in the woods.  
The small creature went inside the first house he saw, flew through the rooms, until he reached a small room with a bed in it.  
"Yes... This is it..." he mumbled to himself. "Here's the place where Ark disappeared."  
The pink ball closed his eyes, and concentrated.  
A white glow came off him, and went towards the bed, engulfing it in a bright light.  
When the light was gone, a blonde boy had appeared. Next to the bed, there was a red box.  
The boy slowly woke up. "Where... Where am I?" he asked, to no one in particular.  
The pink creature flew in front of the boy's face, smiled, and spoke.  
"Ark! You're back!"  
Ark blinked, and rubbed his eyes. "Huh? Y...Yomi? Is that you?"  
"Of course I am!" the ball said, with a smirk. "I came here to wake you up!"  
Ark got out of the bed, staggered to his feet, and looked around.  
"Yeah, I remember now... Crysta... Storkolm... The resurrection of the Earth..."  
He paused for a moment.  
"...Elle..."  
Yomi's face went serious. "Ark, listen. Five years have passed, and trouble is afoot again. I was sent here by Light Gaia to wake you up. Earth needs you. Again."  
Ark looked slightly annoyed. "Huh. It only took five years for trouble to arise again, huh?"  
Yomi nodded. "You'll be surprised how quickly this world has advanced. But here's the thing. Some madman has found the ruins of Beruga's laboratory, rebuilt it, and improved on it in every way possible. The place is an impenetrable fortress now."  
Ark smirked. "And I suppose you're gonna ask me to go out and risk my neck to save humanity as we know it. Again."  
"That's right!" Yomi said, smiling nervously.  
"Well, guess I don't have much of a choice, do I? I mean, I -AM- the legendary hero." Ark said, with a smile. "Well, let's get going!"  
"Hold on." Yomi said. "There's more you need to know..."  
Ark turned around and faced Yomi. "What's the matter, then?"  
"Well... I spied on the guy for a little while, but I wasn't able to find out much - not even his name. However, it seems he's obsessed with Beruga's old work, wants to improve it, and use it to control the world..."  
"WHAT?!? You don't mean... the Asmodeus virus?"  
Yomi slowly nodded. "He's gonna wipe out everyone he doesn't seem fit to live."  
Ark let out a small cuss. "That's horrible... We have to stop him!" 


	2. Meeting old friends

CHAPTER TWO: Meeting old friends  
  
After equipping himself with his old stuff that Yomi kept safe for him in the box, the two went on their way.  
Because it was nearest to Storkolm, their first destination was Loire.  
Ark looked around, and couldn't believe his eyes.  
The city was flowing with life, more beautiful and busier then ever before.  
Ark reached inside Pandora's box, took out his apartment key, and walked towards his home.  
Surprisingly, it was untouched - no one had been breaking in, and everything was exactly how he had left it five years ago.  
...However... there was something new on the table.  
It was a rolled up letter.  
Upon opening it, he found out it was from Meilin.  
  
Dear Ark  
  
I don't know what happened to you, but I haven't seen you in so long...  
Please, if you ever come back and read this, come to Lhasa and visit me, okay?  
I'll be there with my grandfather.  
I miss you.  
  
-Meilin-  
  
  
Ark rolled up the letter, put it in the box, and went out of the apartment.  
"Come on, Yomi. Let's pay our old friend a little visit, we haven't seen her in a while."  
Yomi nodded. "Yeah, good idea. Besides, she might be of help as well - her Mirage techniques could come in handy if we're off to see Beruga Jr."  
They went to the nearest port, and took a boat towards Lhasa.  
Ark was surprised to see how fast the boat went, without even having the sails up.  
Yomi noticed his confusion, and explained boats have motors now.  
Upon arrival, Ark noticed that aside from a few buildings, Lhasa had mainly stayed the same.  
Some people looked at Ark, and immediately went pale, not believing that the Hero had returned.  
Ark shrugged, and went straight towards Kumari's temple, expecting to find Meilin there, with MeiHou.  
"Ah... I knew you'd be returning soon..." Kumari said.  
Ark smiled. "Hey, nobody keeps the Legendary Ark at bay that easily!"  
Yomi sweatdropped. "Still as cocky as ever..." he mumbled.  
"It's good to see you again, Ark. However...sadly, in the time you were gone, MeiHou has passed on... Meilin went to her home, rarely getting out."  
Ark lowered his head. "It was to be expected... he was an old man, after all. So, where's Meilin's place?"  
"Don't you remember?" Kumari asked. "It's in Louran. The place has been ridded of zombies, and Meilin is there, in her own home where she always used to live. But, she's not alone; somebody accompanied her."  
Yomi sighed. "Great... on our way again..."  
"Eh, Louran isn't that far away, Yomi." Ark replied.  
They went on their way, through Yangtze, into the Gobi desert, where Louran was located.  
Ark noticed the newly built airport, and smiled.  
"Will's been busy..." he mumbled, as he walked on. 


	3. Meilin and Perel

CHAPTER THREE: Meilin and Perel  
  
Upon entering Louran, Ark saw the quiet, yet lively village he saw on his first visit there; even if that used to be only a mirage. He felt it was real now.  
He made his way to Meilin's old place, but found it to be empty.  
Luckily, Ark remembered her old hiding place.  
Ark and Yomi went through the secret passage in the furnace. At the end of it, he was instantly halted by a spear, dropping right in front of his nose.  
"Who's there?" a male voice spoke.  
Ark swallowed, and spoke his name.  
"That's not possible. Ark disappeared five years ago. Tell me who you really are, or I'll stab this here spear through your nose!"  
Yomi recognized the spear as the Cryspear - the same one Ark discarded when Pandora's box was getting full. He pushed himself through the passage, and flew in front of the face of the guy holding the spear, with a cheerful "Hello!"  
"Y-You! I remember you! You're the little guy that used to hang around with Ark! But then..."  
The guy removed the spear, allowing Ark to enter.  
Ark took a close look at the guy holding the spear. "...Perel? Is that really you?"  
The guy nodded. "It's been a while, old buddy. Where've you been all this time? You look exactly like you did five years ago..."  
Ark explained about him being the legendary hero, about having to disappear in an undisturbed sleep, only to return when there's trouble.  
"I should have guessed." Perel replied. "And now, with that nutball taking over Beruga's ruins, it's time for you to set things straight again, huh?"  
Ark nodded, and smiled. "So, where's Meilin? She left a note at my apartment, so I came over to see her."  
Perel lowered his head. "She's in the back, still touched by her grandfather's death. It only happened two months ago, so she's still not over it..."  
Ark looked over to the back. "Yeah... I understand. After losing her parents already, it must have been hell for her to see her grandfather die as well... Meihou was all she really had."  
Perel nodded. "I heard what happened, and instantly went over here to comfort her.  
And... well, I..." Perel started stuttering.  
Yomi grinned. "Ah, you're the friend in need, and from one thing came another, eh?"  
Perel blushed, and raised his head. "No, no! We haven't... well, you know. That didn't happen or anything. But... well, let's just say we've grown to like eachother alot."  
Yomi smirked. "Sure, sure." Ark gave Yomi a nudge, and told him to behave.  
"Well, at any rate, Come on. I'm sure she will want to see you." Perel said, quickly changing the subject. He lead on through a doorway, while Ark and Yomi followed.  
In the back of the room, Meilin was in bed, asleep. Perel nudged her face with his hand to wake her.  
"Meilin? There's someone here to see you." he said.  
Slowly, the young woman woke up, rubbed her eyes, and looked at Perel.  
"Hm? Who is it, hon?" She then turned her head to face Ark and Yomi.  
"WAH!" Meilin almost fell off her bed in shock. "Ark...? Is... that really you?"  
Ark smiled, and replied "Yeah, it's really me." 


	4. Making plans

CHAPTER FOUR: Making plans  
Meilin was shocked to see Ark, alive and well - yet not having aged at all.  
"W...What happened to you?"  
Ark lowered his head. "I'll explain. The entire life I led before coming here, I was victim of an illusion.  
The city which I came from was a mere creation, to prepare me for my dangers that would lie ahead of me.  
Then, when I resurrected the Earth, piece by piece, guided it and everyone on it into prosper and defeated the Dark Gaia, my job was done.  
It explains why I haven't aged at all while every living being on the planet grew and flourished.  
There was no more need for me -- so I was to disappear in a semi-eternal sleep until trouble would arise again.  
And here I am now, five years later, to be pitted against the madman that rebuilt Beruga's lab.  
I came here to see how you were doing... but also to ask of your help."  
Perel looked up. "How are we supposed to help against a man wielding such power?"  
Yomi frowned. "Come on now, don't tell me you forgot all your skills? Perel, you used to be the fastest one around, with your board. And Meilin, your illusions would be incredibly useful as well, if you're up to it."  
Perel and Meilin looked at eachother, then smiled.  
"Sure thing, man!" Perel said. "I'm a much better skater now. You see, a while ago, the town of Freedom was visited by some guy named Tony. He's proved to be a FAR better skater then I am, which obviously convinced me to polish up my skills."  
Ark smiled. "And you, Meilin? Do you feel like going along as well?"  
"You gotta be kidding!" she said.  
Ark looked confused for a while.  
"You dare to even DOUBT me about that? Of course I'll go along!" she said, with a wide smile. Laughter occurred.  
While getting themselves ready for the trip, Ark suddenly thought of something.  
"Hey... did you guys ever happen to see Fyda, or Royd? Did they even survive the airship crash?"  
Perel shook his head. "I have no idea what happened to them... I haven't seen either of them, at least."  
Ark lowered his head. "I see... And what about Princess Elle?"  
Meilin smiled. "She's doing well. She's responsible for the renovation of Sylvain Castle, you know."  
Ark's eyes widened. "She had that creepy place renovated?!?"  
Meilin nodded. "Yup. I for one was glad to see it collapsed, but that stubborn girl...  
She lives there now. I have no idea why, but she does."  
"Weird...Ohwell. Whatever floats her boat, I guess." Ark shook his head, and checked his spear for any damages.  
Suddenly, the group heard a series of explosions. "What was that?!?" Yomi exclaimed.  
They rushed outside, to see Louran's airport lit ablaze, crumbling to the floor.  
People ran in terror, as they tried to avoid the fire, and falling pieces of debris.  
"Holy Crap!" Perel yelled. "What the heck happened here?"  
Ark frowned. "I don't know, but it seems we'll be unable to take the plane now...I guess we'll have to use the boat."  
Mere moments after those words escaped his mouth, planes flew overhead.  
They seemed to be heading west, towards Lhasa, the general direction where Ark and Yomi left the boat...  
"Oh great. You and your big mouth..." Yomi sighed. 


End file.
